dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Hic-Boom-Ohhh!
Hic-Boom-Ohhh is the 3rd episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny (debut) *Tico (debut) *Big Red Chicken Summary Dora and Boots are beckoned by an odd noise that they keep hearing. Recap Dora starts speaking softly and then loudly to the viewer. She then hears Boots, who also speaks loud and soft. The two of them hug, but they are suddenly shocked when they hear an odd sound: "Hic! BOOM! Ohhhhhh!" Dora asked Boots if he heard something funny. Dora thought that it might be thunder. Boots thought it might be a monster. Dora & Boots wondered what the sound is, and wondered where the sound is coming from. So, they asked Map and Map knew where the sound was coming from and says the sound is coming from Yellow Valley. Map told Dora & Boots that they have to cross the Noisy River, go through the Quiet Forest to get to Yellow Valley. Dora & Boots got going and start saying "Hic-Boom-Ohhh!" as they walk on the path. After that, they reach the noisy river and listened. Dora & Boots have to figure out how to get across the noisy river. They saw 3 boats of different colors. They need a boat without any holes and must have lifejackets so they can be safe. The viewer decides that the blue boat is what they needed. The problem was is that the blue boat is on the other side of the river. They see Tico walking along. Dora & Boots call out to Tico but they weren't loud enough. Dora & Boots needed help from the viewer to call to Tico. Dora & Boots shouted out his name. They put their hands to their mouths and shouted "Tico!" and then Tico responded from afar. Dora & Boots needed a boat but Tico doesn't know what boat they needed. Dora & Boots know they needed the blue boat. Since Tico understands Spanish, they had to shout out "Azul". Dora & Boots shouted out the Spanish word for "blue" and Tico replies. Tico gets a lifejacket ready for himself and climbs aboard the blue boat. Dora & Boots put on their lifejackets and rode on the boat with Tico. Dora & Boots managed to cross the Noisy River (though they do not like how loud it is) and thanked Tico for helping them get across. Dora & Boots wave goodbye to Tico. After getting across the noisy river, Dora & Boots had to go through the quiet forest and then they bump into Big Red Chicken. Dora saw that Big Red Chicken was blocking the path to the quiet forest. Boots thought he was taking a nap. After Dora heard what Boots said, they'll have to wake him up. Dora & Boots tried telling Big Red Chicken "wake up" but he slept on. Dora had an idea on how to wake up Big Red Chicken and needed help from the viewer. Dora asks the viewer to check Backpack and find something that will make a really loud noise to wake up Big Red Chicken. The viewer finds a horn inside Backpack. Dora catches it and were about to wake up Big Red Chicken when they heard Swiper the fox. Dora thought Swiper will try to swipe the horn for sure. But Dora & Boots watched out for Swiper and got ready to stop him. They say "Swiper no swiping" 3 times. Swiper snaps his fingers and runs away. After stopping Swiper, Dora honks the horn and Big Red Chicken started waking up. Dora honks the horn one more time and Big Red Chicken woke up. Dora apologizes for waking up Big Red Chicken and explains that he was blocking the path to the quiet forest. Big Red Chicken apologized and said he was taking a nap and then said that he'll be moving along. Dora puts the horn back inside Backpack and asked Boots if he heard anything. Boots said "no". Dora knew that they are in the quiet forest. Suddenly, the Hic-Boom-Ohh!" sound started up again. Boots heard it and Dora heard it too. Dora & Boots had to get through the quiet forest so they can get to the yellow Valley and find the sound. But as Dora was about to finish her sentence, they heard snoring. Dora & Boots saw Swiper who is asleep. Boots thought that if Swiper wakes up, he'll try to swipe their stuff. Dora & Boots decided to do the tiptoe walk. They tiptoe past Swiper the fox and went "Shhh, tiptoe". Dora & Boots managed to get through the quiet forest without waking up Swiper. Dora & Boots reached Yellow Valley and still wondered what the sound could be. Dora thought that it could be a sleeping giant. Boots thought that it could be a dancing potato. In the Yellow Valley, Dora & Boots saw Benny the bull. Dora & Boots asked Benny what was making the sound. Benny didn't hear anything and wanted to know what it sounded like. Dora & Boots both went, "Hic-Boom-Ohhh!" 2 times. Benny said that he hasn't heard that sound before. Dora & Boots listened and then Benny went "Hic-Boom-Ohhh!" and when Dora & Boots changed direction, Benny went "Hic-Boom-Ohhh!" again. Dora was in shock and went "what's making that sound?". The viewer tells Dora & Boots that Benny was making that sound. Benny had the hiccups the whole time. Benny explained that he was trying to get rid of his hiccups but just wouldn't go away. Dora thought of a way to cure Benny's hiccups. She told Benny that he had to count to 10 in a very loud voice and that his hiccups will go away. The problem was that benny didn't know how to count all the way up to 10. Benny went "Hic-Boom-Ohhh!" and thought "I'll never get rid of my hiccups". Dora & Boots helped Benny out by counting to 10 on their fingers. As they did that, Benny claps his hooves 10 times. After counting to 10, they waited for 4 seconds. Benny's hiccups were gone. Benny was happy. And that's how Dora & Boots figured out what made the "Hic-Boom-Ohh!" sound and where they helped Benny get rid of his hiccups by counting to 10. Trivia *Big Red Chicken makes his 2nd appearance for the series. *This is the first episode for Tico & Benny. *As Dora and Boots tell their favorite parts, flashbacks of how Dora & Boots tip-toed past Swiper and where Dora & Boots saw Benny at the bottom of Yellow Valley. *From now on, the theme song plays at the end of the episode. *This is the 3rd episode of the show. Gallery imagesQGAS5SA1.jpg Character Find Swiper Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2000